


On Our Own Terms

by everynickistaken



Series: Dialogue-Only [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, Morning After, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everynickistaken/pseuds/everynickistaken
Summary: Cody's got some explaining to do. But first, let's not talk about it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Dialogue-Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	On Our Own Terms

**Author's Note:**

> After Rex dragged Cody to filth, they make up. Or don't they? Or do they truly? Also, this is serious.

"So... You okay?" 

"I'm good. Are you? You were, um... You really got into it." 

"I thought you–" 

"No, no. That was–" 

"Good." 

"Right. Good." 

"Scoot over, okay? How's your neck? Does it hurt when I do this?" 

"Just a– Rex! Why's your nose so damn cold?" 

"Fine, I won't kiss it better. And for the record... I liked it when you were less gentle. You know? At the beginning. And then later." 

"Oh. Did you? That's good. You sounded like it'd hurt, but you told me to keep going." 

"Well, I mean, yeah, at first. It was... a good kind of hurt. You were good, Codes. I enjoyed it. Thank you." 

"Sure. You hungry? The suns are up and all that. Do you think these are yours or mine?" 

"Lift 'em up... Nah, they're mine. I scorched the sleeve at the left wrist, remember? Look... see?" 

"Right. Makes sense. Come on, Rex, up you go." 

"Alright, alright. Are you enjoying yourself, bossing me around like that?" 

"No, that was you. Unless I'm under the wrong impression after your recent, uh, performance." 

"Oh, shut up, I was just boosting your confidence. And to think I'd been going to offer you some breakfast." 

"Sure you were. You want kaf? I might boil more water." 

"Might or will? I want the nicer mug." 

"If I'll have the chipped one, will you get the hells up?" 

"I might." 

"Looks like you're outta luck, buddy. Both are chipped." 

"My blue mug? My 501st's blue mug?" 

"You'll be fine. Hey, um... C'mere." 

"Hells, no. What do you want?" 

"Listen, about last night..." 

"Oh." 

"After we talked–" 

"We were arguing. It wasn't a conversation." 

"I need to know, alright? Are we... okay? After yesterday?" 

"Is that an apology? You can do better than this, you know." 

"What I said back then, about our... situation." 

"You mean, about us." 

"It was way out of line. I shouldn't have said any of it." 

"That doesn't make it any less real." 

"No. Listen... I'm sorry, alright?" 

"Are you?" 

"What else am I supposed to say? What do you want me to say?" 

"You've already said enough. You mocked me. You taunted me. I tried to reach out to you, to talk some gods-damned sense into you, but you kept on–" 

"When you told me that you–" 

"No! You're... you need help. Why can't you accept it? Please, before you get any worse. There's no one around to decommission you. I could help you. We could find us a place, just the two of us, somewhere distant. We'd have something ours, something no one could take away from us. I would care for you, keep you safe, watch your back - anything, if only you'd let me." 

"You told me you cared about me." 

"I do." 

"You told me you loved me." 

"I do." 

"I felt trapped. I didn't know what to say." 

"You could have said it back. I would wait until you were ready." 

"You were right. About the dreams and the things I do when I'm... sick. You talked about a future I can't give you. I tried to push you away, thought it might be for the better. That it might be easier in the long run, with you moving on and forgetting about any of this. And sometimes I get so... angry. Other days I can't sit still." 

"I know that. I spoke to Kix." 

"I tried to ignore that. Thought it'll pass, eventually." 

"It didn't." 

"It got better, but then it all came back. It goes on and off. I'm in charge of thousands of lives. How am I supposed to manage everything with Kenobi fucking off somewhere with your 501st and Skywalker? How can the men trust my judgement if I can't trust it myself?" 

"The general's now an advisor of the Chancellor. He said the war would end soon. We only live so long, and I want to spend the rest of it with you. On our own terms."

**Author's Note:**

> the total of the word "good" used in this fic is precisely six
> 
> thanks for reading, lmk what you think! especially if it might hurt my feelings


End file.
